5 Links in a chain: Reviving a Shadow
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: The four Links start a quest to bring Shadow back from the dark world.


**5 Links in a chain: Reviving A Shadow **

_A quest to bring Shadow back to the light world_

The four Links are at the fairy cave to ask the fairy for advice.

"Great fairy, we would like to ask how to bring Shadow Link back from the dark world." Vio spoke.

"To bring your lost friend back from the dark world you must first collect these items." The fairy responded.

The four Links listened carefully.

"The first item you need to bring is a shard of glass from the broken dark mirror." The fairy instructed.

Vio was the one taking notes.

"Next you will need to find and bring back the book of magic that Vaati had owned." The fairy said.

Red was squirming in his seat for no reason.

"Lastly, you will need to bring me three medallions, one of courage, one of wisdom and one of power. Then you may see your old friend again." The fairy had instructed.

"We will get right on it, great fairy." Vio had responded.

And that is how the quest to bring Shadow back begun.

"Okay, I think I know where to get a map to the dark mirror shards!" Vio said taking the lead.

The other three Links follow behind Vio as he takes them to the castle.

After awhile the four Links reach the castle and knock on the large door. The door opens and they step inside.

"What have you come here for?" The guard asked.

"We need to see the princess and ask her for directions." Vio said boldly.

The guard silently guided the heroes to Zelda's throne room.

"Link, is that you?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Zelda, but there is four of us." Link said.

"All of you are here?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, we need to ask you for something." Vio said.

"What do you request that I may help you with?" Zelda asked.

"We need directions to the place you dumped the dark mirror shards." Vio said.

"Why do you need this?" Zelda asked.

"To bring Shadow back to the light world!" Red said excitedly.

"Okay, I guess I can help you then." Zelda said digging through her purse.

Blue was actually being quiet for once.

Zelda pulls out a map, "I kept the directions to the place I hid the mirror shards just for you Link."

Vio tries to collect the map, but Link takes it instead.

Music plays and Link holds up the map.

"Can I do that too?!" Red asked getting excited.

After a couple of minutes everyone had a turn holding the map.

Link says, "Thanks Zelda!"

Zelda waves as the four boys leave her to sit all alone in her throne.

Once outside the room Vio checks the map.

"Okay, we just have to navigate through a dungeon and receive our mirror shard!" Vio said loud enough for everyone to hear.

All four Links head off to find the dungeon that holds the mirror shard.

When they enter the dungeon the first thing they realize is that there is three different paths.

"Okay guys which way should we go?" Link asked Vio.

"I say we go that way!" The others all said at the same time pointing to three different directions.

Link sighs then says, "Do we have to do this every time?"

"Yes, because I am always right!" Blue said still pointing.

"Remember last time?" Link asked the others.

"Oh yeah, we should go through the middle door!" Blue said trying to still be right.

They enter through the middle door and into another room. This one was just a long path with Ropas on it.

"Kill the worms!" Blue screamed as he ran to destroy the Ropas.

Red, Vio, and Link watch as Blue 'bravely' fights the Ropas.

"Okay..." Vio said, "Moving on!"

The four Links then enter the next room this one had boulders in the path. Blue tries to smash them with his mallet, but they don't smash.

"Ah! These boulders are trying to kill me!" Blue screamed as more boulders shot out at him.

Vio carefully moves around the boulders and gets no and Link take his example instead of Blue's.

"Wait! Are you going to just leave me here?!" Blue calls after the others. Then he quickly runs to catch up with the others.

The next door had a big platform with Stalfos standing on it.

you can now vote for this story on my profile.


End file.
